


Lance One-Shots

by mulletprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining, SHORT HAIR KEITH, Spoilers for S2, and fl;irting, because i'm trash, just lots of shenanagins, lots of pining, mULLET LANCE, may add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulletprince/pseuds/mulletprince
Summary: Basically a place to put my klance one-shots. The first chapter is literally a giant shitpost sorry.





	

"I swear, if you don't get up and open this door in like, two seconds, I am going to have to come in there!" 

Lance rolled over on his back, hearing an all too familiar yell sound outside his door. He slowly reached his hand up to take his sleep mask off, reveling in the last moments of rest he had before-

"LANCE!" Suddenly a loud beeping noise blared through the room, making the teen jolt upwards. He looked up at the red intrusion light flashing from his ceiling, still half asleep as his door opened and Keith barged into his room. He paused, took one look at the red paladin, and grinned. Keith looked the same as usual, angry glare on his face, still wearing that stupid fanny-pack but instead of his usual black mullet poking out from the nape of his neck, Keith's hair was _short_.

"Oh, my god, Keith, did you get a haircut in the middle of the night or something?" He laughed, now starting to wake up a little more. The red light from the ceiling stopped blinking and the beeping ceased.

Keith looked slightly shaken as his eyes rested on Lance, an angry red tinge fading from his face. Lance blinked a couple times. The other teen wasn't replying. "Hey, look if you wanted to that's cool, just don't- Wait why are you in here?"

Keith took a moment to straighten his posture. Lance looked at his quizzically, still eyeing the paladin's hair, which definitely was significantly shorter than last night. 

"I was going to come in here to tell you to quit playing pranks, but um," Keith shuffled his feet, clearly feeling awkward now. 

"What?" Lance was starting to feel off too. Why would Keith barge into _his_ room, at like, what time was it? Seven? And complain about pranks? "Wait, do you think I got up in the middle of the night and cut your hair off or something?" He rolled his eyes, and started to lie back down. 

"Um, Lance, you might want to go look in the mirror." Keith said, and then turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Lance groaned, swinging his legs back onto the bed, lied his head on his pillow and paused. Why was his neck feeling so itchy? It felt like- wait, now his forehead was stinging! He snapped his eyes open, only to be greeted with- wait, were those bangs covering his eyes?

Panicking, and extremely surprised he hadn't noticed them earlier, Lance got up, and rushed to the bathroom. He almost stumbled over a pile of clothes as he made his way across the room. 

He froze when he saw himself in the mirror. Was that... on top of his beautiful face... _a mullet?! ___

__"Keith!!!!!!" He shrieked, covering his eyes and almost slamming his head on the counter in an effort to avoid looking in the mirror. Soon he heard footsteps running back into his room._ _

__"Oh my gosh, you have bangs now too," Keith whispered from behind as he walked into the bathroom."_ _

__Lance looked up, panic covering his face. "Why do I have a mullet?! And..." Wait, now that he looked at him longer, Keith's hair was starting to look like it was styled... "WAIT! Why do you have my hair?!"_ _

__Keith looked like he was on the edge of laughing. "Oh my god, we switched hairstyles..."_ _

__"You think?!" Lance gasped out._ _

__Keith, still smiling, (why was he smiling?!) grabbed Lance's shoulders and pulled him back up to a standing position. "Come on, let's find Allura, this is probably some weird Alien thing. I'm sure we can reverse this."_ _


End file.
